


Five x Klaus Omorashi Oneshots

by discountspinel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Brother/Brother Incest, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omorashi, One Shot, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountspinel/pseuds/discountspinel
Summary: a compilation of tua wetting stories feat. five x klaus incest. blease dont kill me.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: The umbrella academy





	Five x Klaus Omorashi Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to make many fanfics in the past but here's one I hope to actually post and "finish".
> 
> (This is "present time" with his adult siblings and his 13 year old body. all of these are-)

Five stood in front of the building he once spent his nights in. It was burned to the ground as well as everything else was and all that was left was ruins. He tried to find his siblings, calling out to them, but got no answer. He turned around and saw them.. dead. Crushed. Gone. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he ran over to one of them. He tried to push the rubble off of him but it was heavy. his breathing picked up and he started sobbing over the corpse of one of the only people he felt he could trust.

He bolted upright to find himself in his bed, safely in the building he'd grown up. safely in the building that still stood strong. He sighed in relief but found himself shaking uncontrollably. He shifted in his bed, and that's when he noticed a puddle surrounding him. He slowly pulled up his covers and looked under and just as he feared, he had wet himself in the night. "Shit." he muttered, slipping out of bed. He pulled down his soaked pants and stepped out of them. He took a moment to process exactly what just happened and covered his face with his hands. Thinking about the dream- er.. more like nightmare- he felt tears leave his eyes and cover his hands and face. Five tried his best to stay quiet but he just broke out in sobs, finding himself unable to shut himself up.  
Klaus stepped out of his room, unable to sleep due to insomnia. He planned to get a glass of water but stopped in his tracks when he approached Five's room. He heard.. crying? Five had never been known to be a crier. He'd mostly kept his feelings in, even as a kid.. and even more so now. He walked up to the door and gently placed his hand on the knob. As he twisted it and pushed it open, he called to him in a soft voice. "Five?" This startled Five and he quickly wiped his tears. He bit his lip and quickly covered the dark patch on his boxers with his hands. "K-Klaus!" He exclaimed before clearing his throat. "What do you want?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. Klaus frowned. "I heard you crying, what happened?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Five's face now dusted pink, looked away. "It was just a stupid nightmare, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Yes!" He snapped, "Just leave already!" As Klaus got closer it became clear that his bed was wet and the placement of his hands kinda gave away why. He got close enough to take hold of his wrists and pulled them up, reveling the patch. "KLAUS!-" Five yelped, attempting to cover the spot with his legs and failing. Klaus didn't respond, just stared at Five's crotch. He felt his dick twitch and harden and Five went bright red when he noticed the lump in his brothers pants. He looked up at his brothers face and a second later, they locked eyes. Five quickly averted his eyes. Klaus smirked and still holding his smaller brother's wrists, pushed him back against the wall. Five, startled, looked back up at him. "What are you..?" He trailed off, getting lost in Klaus's eyes. Before he could say or do anything else, he felt soft lips connect with his own. His eyes fluttered shut and he let the other boy's tongue slip into his mouth. Moments later, Klaus pulls away and Five opens his eyes. He opens his mouth to ask why he stopped but only a gasp came out once he felt a knee pushed against his now hard cock. He bit his lip and looked down, little moans escaping his mouth whenever Klaus moved his leg. Klaus didn't care that by doing this he was getting piss on himself- in fact, it only made him more aroused. He let go of Five's wrist, but they barely changed their position. He moved his hands to the hem of Five's shirt and before doing anything, looked at Five and started to ask if he could continue but before he could get more than two words out, he heard an immediate "Yes!" He smirked and turned his attention back to the shirt. He pulled it up over Five's head and dropped it on the floor. He examined his thin little boy frame. Five squirmed and he laughed quietly. "Have I ever told you how cute you are? Especially with your boxers all wet.." Five's eyes widened. He started to speak but stopped. "Hm?" Klaus smirked, leaning closer. Five turned his face away and lowered his voice to a rough whisper. "I'm not cute." Klaus chuckled and moved to Five's neck. He started gently kissing and sucking on it, causing little moans from Five. He traveled down his body until he reached the hem of his boxers. He tugged on them and let them fall back and smack Five's stomach. He whined and Klaus stood up. Confused, the boy looks up at him. Klaus just smirks and walks away. "Klau--" He starts, but is cut of by a quiet "shh.."  
"If you wanna continue, come to my room tonight~" He shut the door behind him. "That tease!" He said out loud to himself. He groaned and slid to the floor. "Little shit knows I won't be able to sleep now.."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good that was but if you liked it, I'd love to hear it! Support keeps me motivated and constructive criticism is always welcome! <3 Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
